As communication networks continue to grow in size and scope, they become increasingly difficult to implement and manage. Network management may become a limiting factor in the attainable size of such networks. For example, in certain networks, the OSI protocol suite and Transaction Language 1 (TL1) provide management connectivity with TL1 serving as the network management protocol. Building scalable TL1 networks involves significant complexity. Prior attempts to address these issues in TL1 and other management networks have included costly upfront planning and appropriate area address management, or restricting the aggregate size of the managed network. Current scaling solutions for such networks often require more effort than network operators are willing to deal with. Therefore, many types of networks may be effectively limited to a maximum size by management constraints.